Return of Shiva
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: When an old enemy returns, the Birds of Prey must stop her before her scheme hurts innocent people.
1. Prologue

**A plot bunny I got, when reading some _Batman _and _Birds of Prey_ comic books. Heads-up, while this is part of the_ DAR(H)K WAR_ saga, it will be much shorter story than others that I have written.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _**DC ****Comics**_** or the CW TV shows _Arrow_,_ The Flash_, _Supergirl_, _Legends of Tomorrow _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

_**Canada**_

Black Canary was driving on a snowmobile with a young girl holding onto her as some mercenaries were chasing her, while she was avoiding gunfire.

"Seeker, I need a different route!"

"_The road on your right._" Henry called out.

Black Canary widened her eyes. "That's a dead end—"

"_Laurel, trust me! Turn on your Canary Cry._" Henry said.

Laurel sighed. "OK, little girl, cover your ears." She turned on her sonic collar as the ice barricade in front of her shattered before she drove through.

"_OK, B.C., keep going down that road, evac's on the way._" Henry said as Black Canary was driving down before she ended up at the edge of a cliff.

"Henry, you're kidding me." Black Canary grumbled.

"_Nope. Just hang on tight._" Henry said.

"They're still right on my ass!" Black Canary snapped.

"_Come on, we've been in deeper shit than that. This is a piece of cake, B.C._" Henry said.

"Henry Samuel Fyff, if I make it out of here alive, I'm gonna kill you." Black Canary muttered as she turned around to see the mercenaries.

"_Oh, I'd like to see you try._" Henry laughed.

"I'm scared." The girl said.

"Don't worry, we'll get you home." Laurel assured the girl as the leading mercenary stepped up.

"There's nowhere to run, Canary." The man said. "Give us the girl and you just might make it out unharmed. Otherwise, I will have to add a bonus for you too."

Black Canary got down from the snowmobile and glared as they pulled out their guns.

"Two choices, hand her over and we'll let you live as a free woman. Disobey and we'll have some fun with you." The man said.

Black Canary considered as one of the men approached her but Black Canary hit him in the face and kicked him in the stomach before another man rushed at her but Black Canary kicked him in the knee and grabbed him by his neck and threw him down before she pulled out one of her batons and knocked him down and she threw two knives, knocking two more mercenaries down as they surrounded her.

"Then the hard way it will have to be. You're going down." The man said.

"_Laurel, now!_" Henry ordered as Black Canary turned on her sonic collar, stunning the men with her Canary Cry and an avalanche was triggered and Black Canary paled.

"Oh, my God, oh, my God, oh, my God…"

"_Laurel, jump! You need to jump, now!_" Henry ordered.

Black Canary rushed to the girl and held her as they jumped off the cliff. They fell for a few moments before Black Canary held onto the rope ladder of the chopper as it flew way.

* * *

_**Gotham City**_

"_I cannot express enough gratitude to the Black Canary, my little girl is safe…_"

Henry turned off the TV as Laurel entered. "Governor's daughter made it home safe."

Laurel pounded Henry lightly in the shoulder. "Henry Samuel Fyff, if you ever put me in danger like that again, I'm gonna kill you, then I'm gonna dump you into the Lazarus pit to bring you back and then I'll kill you again."

Henry laughed. "Wow, now you sounded like Nicky." Then he looked at his watch. "Wow, we better go before we're late."

* * *

**_Later_**

Laurel, Barbara, Henry, Sara, Helena and Mia were in a bar as they drank.

"And then I had to jump off the cliff and if that A.R.G.U.S. chopper hadn't gotten there in time, I would've been buried in the snow." Laurel finished as Barbara laughed.

"Come on, it's not like we've never been through worse than that." Henry protested as Laurel was glaring at him with an amused smile on her face.

"This is fun, you know? Jumping over the rooftops as everything bursts into flames and then we sit here and drink…" Helena teased.

"I never thought I'd find a nice family like that here." Mia nodded.

"Look, I'm gonna go home early, I need to get some sleep, OK?" Barbara said.

"Same." Mia said.

Soon enough, everyone except Laurel and Henry left.

"Ever thought about how things would've been different, if…" Henry trailed off.

"We didn't lead this life?" Laurel finished as Henry nodded.

"Maybe I'd still have my daughter. Maybe I'd never met you. Maybe Barbara would never have been on a wheelchair." Henry nodded. "I'm just saying… a lot has happened between us. And at times like these, I wonder…"

"…how things would've been different if… the Gambit had never gone down, if you hadn't lost your daughter…" Laurel said.

Henry nodded. "I already know how it might look like. But I wouldn't trade what we've been through for it. I'd never meet Ollie… or you… or Sara… I'd lose my best friends."

Laurel laughed as they drank before leaving outside as Barbara called Laurel.

"_Hey, how long before you and Henry will return? Nicky would like for you to come back and pick Ashley up._" Barbara asked.

"We're on our way—" Suddenly, a knife knocked Laurel's phone off her hand. "What the—"

Henry turned around and pulled out a gun but another knife knocked it off his hand as from above descended an Asian woman with black coat and red outfit.

"Oh, hell, no!" Henry groaned.

Laurel threw punches at the woman but she blocked and kicked Laurel back swiftly. "You've become faster since the last time we met. We'll see how will you fare with the quest I want you to follow."

Henry attacked and threw punches but the woman was too fast for Henry to be able to land a blow. "Impressive technique but you're no match for me." She sent a powerful kick to Henry's chest, knocking him down.

Laurel rushed at the woman, trying to hit her in the legs but the woman jumped. Laurel jumped on the wall, grabbing the woman by her neck and knocking her down. "Clever. But not clever enough."

Laurel tried to kick the woman but she kicked Laurel in the leg as she fell down. Before Laurel could get up, the woman hit Laurel in the neck from behind, paralyzing her.

"Leave her alone, you bitch!" Henry snarled but the woman did a throwing motion to the ground and an explosion followed and when the smoke lifted, Laurel and the woman were gone. "Laurel. Laurel!"

"_Hank? Henry! What's going on?!_" Barbara called out as Henry picked the phone, fear and worry flooding through him.

"It's Laurel. She… she's gone. Lady Shiva. She's back and she's taken Laurel!"

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


	2. Shiva's Test

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _**DC ****Comics**_** or the CW TV shows _Arrow_,_ The Flash_, _Supergirl_, _Legends of Tomorrow _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

_**Later, Batcave**_

"Any clues?" Helena asked as Henry was going over the CCTV.

"Nothing." Henry sighed, frustrated. "That bitch just wiped the floor with me and I could do nothing to stop her."

"It's not your fault, OK?" Barbara assured him. "Shiva is one of the most dangerous assassins ever and master martial artists, you're lucky she didn't kill you. And don't worry, Oliver and Nicky are looking after Ashley."

"What does she want with Laurel?" Henry wondered.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_**

Laurel groaned, slowly coming to. She was in some room with an Asian architecture and she looked around, trying to remember.

"Shiva…"

At first, she wanted to take her out before the worry for her own daughter flooded through her.

She looked around before she went out and saw Shiva at the table, drinking a cup of tea. "Have a seat, Laurel."

"You…" Laurel glared. "What do you want? Last time we met, you and your zealot friends tried to destroy Star City and then we buried you all under the rubble."

"If your will and determination is strong enough, death cannot claim you so easily." Shiva said.

"Whatever you want, leave my friends and my family alone." Laurel said.

Shiva laughed softly. "Do not be concerned, Laurel. No harm will come to anyone you care about or you than it needs to be… if you pass a test. You pass, you're free to go home and your husband, your daughter, your sister and your friends will be safe… for now. You fail… you will wish for something as merciful as death."

"What test? What are you playing at?" Laurel demanded.

* * *

_**Batcave**_

"OK, let's see if the nanites I gave you all work." Henry typed in some commands. "Hong Kong." He sighed. "I never wanted to go back to Hong Kong again."

"I know it brings back bad memories but we have to." Barbara said.

"OK, we're taking a plane tonight." Henry nodded. "But we'll leave Tatsu out of this. I don't want her to go through that pain again."

* * *

_**Hong Kong**_

"What are we doing here?" Laurel demanded.

"You may have heard about what happened to your husband here." Shiva said as they were in a restaurant as Shiva was eating noodles.

"I know more than I would like to know." Laurel said, already knowing what Oliver had done to Shrieve from her husband and Tatsu. "What is the point of all this? What do you want from me?"

"To see how worthy of a warrior you are." Shiva said.

"So, what, this is all… some kind of a messed up test?" Laurel scoffed. "No, thanks."

"It's too late to walk away now. Things have been set in motion that you cannot even imagine. And if you're not willing to do whatever it takes and if you cannot separate your feelings from the warrior you are, you and everyone you love, will suffer fate far worse than death." Shiva smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Laurel asked, confused.

"Come play with us, lady." The Asian man said as he put a hand on Laurel's shoulder, while he had in his hand a pool stick and Laurel scowled in disgust, smelling the alcohol from him. "I've never played with a white woman before."

"Look, buddy, I'm married and I really am not in a mood for a game." Laurel showed her wedding ring.

"Oh, so how about your friend?" The man turned to Shiva with lustful eyes. "She seems more… experienced."

"OK, you don't want to do this, trust me." Laurel said.

"Let _her_ decide." The man said but Shiva, with a glare, ripped his finger off as he screamed in pain.

"Aaah! My finger!" The man screamed as he reached for the gun in his pocket. "You fucking—"

"Uh-uh, no guns." Shiva said before she kicked him in the chest, knocking him down on the floor. "Besides, you can't pull the trigger now, can you?"

"Oh, great." Laurel groaned as the eight thugs pulled out rebars, knives, chains, baseball bats, guns and brass knuckles.

"Take them both out!"

Laurel dodged as one of them tried to stab her before she threw him away. Another thug wrapped his chain around her arm and pulled Laurel but she managed to kick him in the chest before one of them knocked her down with his baseball bat.

Laurel kicked the man in his chest, making him stagger as she got up before she punched him in his face and kicked him in the stomach, sending him crashing against a table. Another thug rushed at Laurel from behind but she hit him with her elbow in his stomach and whipped her head, hitting the man in his face.

Shiva was too quick for the men to hit her as she beat them all up as bones cracked and she was about to snap the neck of one of the men before...

"Let him go, or you'll have to go through me too." Laurel warned.

"I give up, please, no more." The man begged.

Shiva considered before she let go of the man. Laurel narrowed her eyes. "I expected you to put up more of a fight."

"It matters not, Laurel. There is no honor in beating up an already defeated foe. They have yielded." Shiva said.

* * *

"Why did you bring me here?" Laurel asked as Shiva accompanied her into a small apartment, where an elderly man was in bed. "Who—"

"Sensei." Shiva whispered.

"Your… your master?" Laurel realized.

"He has been poisoned." Shiva said. "He is dying. I used to be a member of the League of Assassins but I left. And I've been training with other masters of fight as well. O-Sensei… he's one of my earliest masters."

"I'm sorry." Laurel said in sympathy as she saw the pain in her eyes.

"Six of his and my students have died. Horribly. All to poison him. One of your enemies as well. Poisoning a good man because she wanted to for the sake of fun and hunt." Shiva said and it didn't take long for Laurel to put the two and two together.

"Why not simply ask us? You didn't have to kidnap me." Laurel snapped. "You do realize my friends will be searching for me and they will hunt you down. Let me go before things get harder."

"Don't move!" Henry yelled as he entered with Oliver, Dinah, Sara, Helena, Roy, Dick and Barbara as he aimed his gun.

"No, no, wait." Laurel intervened.

"You shouldn't have taken my wife." Oliver growled.

"Wait, she's not the bad one here." Laurel said.

"She attacked us and kidnapped you!" Henry reminded. "Give us a good reason why we should not take you down."

* * *

"_This is a really stupid idea, Laurel._" Henry said over the comms as Laurel and Shiva entered the apartment complex.

"It's not like we have any other choice left." Laurel said.

"I don't like this any more than you do but we don't have a choice." Oliver said.

Henry sighed. "_I know but still…_"

"_I see her. She is in the hotel room._" Barbara said. Laurel was about to reach for the doorknob, when…

"_Laurel, wait. That room may be rigged with toxic defense measures. It's Cheshire we're dealing with, remember?_" Henry reminded.

"Good point." Laurel said.

"_Laurel, be careful. From what I know about Jade, don't touch her with your bare skin. Any physical contact with her, skin-to-skin, may be lethal. Whatever happens, don't let her lay as much as a finger on you._" Sara said.

Laurel turned on her Canary Cry, smashing the door as Jade got up and Laurel groaned at seeing Jade's features. She was in transparent white undergarments but she might as well was naked. Jade jumped out through the balcony window and dived into the pool.

Shiva and Laurel jumped down from the balcony with grapnels as they descended to the ground.

Jade got up from the pool as Laurel tried to kick her but Jade dodged before trying to land a punch at her face. Laurel blocked with her arm and kicked Jade in her stomach and hitting her in the face. Jade aimed a kick at Laurel's midsection but Laurel grabbed her leg and threw her down before she punched Jade in her face. Jade lunged at Laurel but Laurel dodged and grabbed her in the chokehold until she passed out as Shiva smirked.

"Impressive." Shiva said. "You have more potential than I thought."

Laurel sighed, tired of Shiva's half-truths. "Stop playing games, Shiva. What do you want from me?"

"There is a fight coming that you need to be ready for. I'm here to make sure you do not die so quickly." Shiva said. "We may be enemies but I am not beyond reason. I know now that Cain's and the schemes of the League of Shadows were… out of the way, as you would say. And perhaps… perhaps this time… our interests are aligned."

* * *

Elsewhere, a black woman in silver outfit and some device on her belt entered a room as there was a Caucasian woman in red outfit, red tinted glasses and wearing wrist guns and a tall man with a shield with spike in its center and razor edges.

"They have Jade." The black woman said.

"She's a tough girl, she can handle herself." The man said.

"Let's see how far they are willing to go to stop our scheme." The man with the dragon tattoo on his shoulder said, smirking. "We'll see how strong their determination is… before I crush them."

"Shouldn't we strike now?" The man with the shield asked.

"No. Not yet. Not until I'm done with an old friend." The man with the dragon tattoo said.

* * *

**I think you can guess who were the guys at the end of this chapter. But they're more in the background in this story, this is more like foreshadowing the sequel that I plan in June.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	3. Hunt

**! Warning: Torture and mild sexual content at the beginning. Reader discretion is advised. !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _**DC ****Comics**_** or the CW TV shows _Arrow_,_ The Flash_, _Supergirl_, _Legends of Tomorrow _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

Jade was chained up and hanging on a pipe, stripped down to her undergarments and slowly waking up as Shiva was preparing some tools and syringes with drugs as Laurel, Barbara and Tatsu felt more than a little uncomfortable, unlike Oliver, Henry, Sara or Helena before they went aside.

"Is this necessary?" Laurel muttered.

"She poisoned my sensei. She gloated over it. And she planned to poison and mutilate me." Shiva sneered as she sharpened her scythe.

"Why?" Laurel demanded.

"A job. Nothing personal. Well, not for me, at least." Jade shrugged.

"And you have also killed innocent people in the past and tried to kill my friends many times. Never for free. Who hired you?" Oliver said as he pulled out a knife.

"You know what I'm capable of, you think I will break?" Jade laughed.

"We have our ways." Oliver said as he cut into her with a knife and Jade hissed.

"It'll take more than that to make me talk." Jade challenged.

"Oh, you will." Henry promised as he pulled out a syringe with a yellow liquid. "I have some experience with interrogating people. I have no doubt you have high pain tolerance. But… I've broken people, who were as tough as you too. Shadowspire. Ring any bells? They killed my daughter. And I knew how to break them before I would find the man responsible. Since then, I've… improved my skills. Ever heard of Vertigo or the Red Death?"

Jade paled as she realized what was in the syringes. "A.R.G.U.S. likes experimenting with new ways of interrogation. Kind of a mix, with… Crane's fear toxin formula and anesthetic. It won't hurt… at first. I know you have high pain tolerance but this… it will strip you of any sensation of pain as we cut into you. But then, as the anesthetic wears off, all that pain will be like if you're reliving it for the first time and it will hurt like hell, with you reliving all that pain you had endured before, like if it for the first time, all at once. Now, believe me, we don't want to do something so extreme to you but if that's what it takes to make you talk, we won't hesitate to use it. What's it going to be?"

Jade tried to get ahold of herself. "I won't break."

Henry sighed as Oliver and Sara nodded as he turned to them. "Your choice." He jammed the syringe above Jade's breast and she hissed as the liquid entered her heart.

Jade panted out and started to sweat as Shiva cut into her and Jade screamed as the drug had robbed her of her pain tolerance.

* * *

"I really don't like that we have to do this." Henry said uncomfortably as they heard Jade scream.

"Me neither but it's the lesser evil." Oliver nodded but both he and Henry felt more than uncomfortable.

"It just dredges up some bad memories, you know." Henry said.

"No kidding." Oliver agreed. "We didn't exactly go off a good start."

* * *

_**Ten years ago, Hong Kong**_

_Oliver was running down the streets and entering an internet café, pushing a man away from the computer, about to write an email to Moira before Maseo entered and shot the monitor down, causing for people to panic._

_Maseo and Oliver faced each other as Maseo blocked Oliver's attacks and kicked him in the face before starting to speak Chinese and Oliver glared._

_"I told you, I don't speak Chinese."_

_"And I told you, you try to escape again, I beat you senseless!" Maseo punched Oliver in his face._

* * *

_As Waller was done interrogating Waller, Henry entered, seeing Oliver for the first time. "This is another one of your handlers, Henry Fyff. Mr. Fyff, meet Oliver Queen. You will be teaching him your investigating skills and computer skills."_

_Henry measured Oliver with an assessing gaze before turning to Waller. "I do this, can I—"_

_"Teach him what you know and once the mission is complete, you can go home. Refuse or try to escape, you know what happens." Waller warned as Henry glared at her, realizing that Waller was almost as bad as Mercy Graves, if not worse as Waller left as Henry sat across Oliver._

_"Look, let's cut to the chase, OK? I'm not here by choice and guessing from your look, neither are you, Queen." Henry said._

_"I just want to go home." Oliver sighed._

_"Yeah, no kidding." Henry nodded. "Can't say I blame you but honestly, I want to go home too but neither of us have a choice here."_

_"If you want out too, maybe we can work together." Oliver said as Henry considered._

_"I'm afraid that's not an option." Henry said as Maseo entered and punched Oliver in his face, knocking him out._

* * *

_Oliver woke up in Maseo's home as Tatsu treated him before Oliver got up as Maseo was offering him soup. "Welcome to my home. Dinner?"_

_Oliver looked around. "How do I get out of here?"_

_"You can't." Henry said. "You can't escape this and I don't want to work for her any more than you do."_

_"Then let's work together—"_

_"You've seen that I will not let you go." Maseo said._

_"Then I'd rather—"_

_"Die?" Henry laughed. "Yeah, that's what I told Waller too, when she… coerced me into this. But to be blunt, none of us have a choice here."_

_As Oliver saw Akio, Maseo's son, Maseo explained to him that Waller would have his family killed if Oliver tried to escape, making Oliver realized that he had no choice._

* * *

_"That's how you can hack into the security measures." Henry said as Oliver reluctantly typed in some commands into the computer before he saw that Henry didn't like working with him any more than Oliver did like working with him._

_"What's your problem, Fyff?" Oliver asked._

_"Honestly, I don't have a problem with you, Queen. I just want to get this over with and go home." Henry said._

_"Do you know what's going on here?" Oliver asked._

_"If I did, we wouldn't be here." Henry said as Oliver tried typing in some commands but did something wrong as the screen flashed "ERROR"._

_"No." Henry looked frustrated. "You know what, I need a break." He got up and looked annoyed, taking a drink as Oliver noticed that Henry seemed as desperate as Oliver and Maseo were._

_"Is Waller threatening you too?" Oliver realized. Henry looked surprised but quickly got a hold of himself. "Hey. It's OK. Just tell me."_

_Henry sighed. "Look, I'm not here by choice either. And I'm guessing she coerced you too by blackmail."_

_"She's threatening to kill Maseo's family if I fail or if I try to escape. What about you?" Oliver asked._

_Henry sighed, looking ashamed. "It doesn't matter. It's not like you can help, other than let me help you get Waller's mission over with."_

_"Look, we don't need to be so distant, OK?" Oliver said. "What's your story?"_

_Henry considered. "It's getting late. And I don't know about you but I wanna get some sleep. And let's make some things clear, I didn't come here looking for friends, so you can spare me the "best buddy" act. I came here to do a job, then go back home to my family. We're co-workers but not friends, just so that I can make myself clear. You want help, I'll help. I want help, you'll help. Don't expect anything more than that." He went into his room as Oliver wondered why was Henry so distant._

* * *

_**Present**_

"Yeah, neither of us wanted to work with each other." Henry laughed. "At least, I was more distant than you."

"Not that I blame you." Oliver nodded. "After all, considering that Waller pulled you out of Arkham…"

Henry laughed. "I gotta say, I honestly thought you were an idiot back then. We weren't exactly off to a good start."

* * *

Jade breathed out as Shiva stopped cutting into her back after few moments as it was bloodied as Jade had tears in her eyes as she stopped screaming. She tried to endure the pain but due to her lowered pain tolerance, it wasn't easy.

"Well, talk. Or I can make you bleed for days, if I must." Shiva said.

"I did not poison your sensei." Jade said. "Whoever did this, is trying to turn us against each other. Either you kill me or I kill you. I swear on my life."

"Then who did?" Laurel demanded.

"I do not know." Jade said.

"You're an honorable person." Oliver said. "You may be an assassin but you have honor. And I'm pretty sure you don't like being framed."

Roy stepped up. "Help us and we'll consider letting you go. For now."

Jade considered and then nodded before Henry freed her from her restraints.

"Betray us and you will beg for swift and merciful death." Shiva warned.

* * *

_**Later, Aberdeen District, Hong Kong**_

"I can't believe we're working with her of all people." Oliver muttered.

"No kidding." Roy muttered, remembering what Jade did to Rachel Roth back in Chicago or in Starling General to poison people.

"Let's make one thing clear, no killing, if it is not necessary." Laurel said to both Shiva and Jade.

"Where's the fun in that?" Jade laughed as the Birds of Prey, save for Helena, glared at Jade's ruthlessness.

"I cannot promise that I will not kill anyone who stands in my way but I will make this compromise, to satisfy you, Miss Lance." Shiva said. "If I decide to kill someone, I will tell you beforehand."

Laurel sighed. "Do you ever turn off the inhuman She-Beast act, Shiva? Talking like a human might not hurt. And as for you, Jade, poison one of us accidentally…"

"…I die. I figured." Jade nodded.

"Good to know we've reached an understanding." Oliver said.

"I advise you _not_ to touch anything if you don't want to get poisoned." Jade said as she they entered her boat, where were vials and lab equipment.

"You're like Martha Stewart of homicide." Sara quipped.

"She may be the most brilliant toxicologist since Pamela Isley." Henry said as he examined the formulas and vials.

"Shh, did you hear that?" Oliver asked.

* * *

Laurel, Helena, Dinah, Barbara and Henry went upstairs slowly to see thugs surrounding them, with baseball bats, chains, guns, knives.

"Oh, no." Laurel groaned.

* * *

Jade examined the drawers and glared. "It's missing. It's gone! The map is gone!"

"What? What map?" Sara asked.

* * *

Henry dodged as one of the thugs rushed at him and Henry threw him off the ship. One of the thugs tried to stab him but Henry grabbed his arm and disarmed him before he stabbed him in the arm and threw him down.

Oliver grabbed the baseball bat of another thug and hit him in the face and kicked another one in the stomach.

Laurel jumped on a pole and kicked two thugs off the ship, while Shiva dodged the gunshots and kicked the gun off another thug before she poked him in the throat, making him choke out. Shiva then kicked another one of the thugs in his face and knocked him down.

Barbara grabbed two rebars nearby, using them as improvised batons as she beat the thugs up before Dinah used her Canary Cry, sending the thugs flying off the boat.

"Wait, what's that smell?" Laurel asked as Sara and Jade went out.

"Kerosene." Henry realized. "We need to get off this ship! Move!"

They all jumped off the ship as it exploded.

* * *

_**Later**_

"Do we really have to do this?" Jade demanded, tied to a pole.

"Let's cut to the chase. Who framed you and what do they want?" Oliver asked.

Jade sighed. "I know a location of another Lazarus pit. I've been hired to find it."

"By who?" Laurel asked.

Before Jade could say another word, suddenly, she was unable to speak, as she tried to open her mouth. In fact, no sound was heard before they were all hit with red darts in their necks as they passed out.

* * *

They all came to and found Jade nowhere. "Uh, what the hell?" Laurel demanded.

"She's gone." Tatsu said.

"And apparently, she had help." Henry nodded.

"She said she was searching for another Lazarus pit. I know what is she talking about." Shiva said. "It's how my sensei was able to prolong his life. And if someone finds it…"

"We need to stop Jade and whoever is she working with." Oliver said.

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

"Well?" Bear asked as Jade entered, while he was sharpening the blades on his shield.

"You set me up and wanted for the Birds of Prey and Shiva to find me. Why?" Jade demanded.

"Orders." Silencer said. "We have a lead on another Lazarus pit."

Jade narrowed her eyes. "I thought your magician friends…"

"The magic of the Beast is getting weaker lately. We need a potent rejuvenating source." Red said.

"You know they won't stop looking." Jade said.

"We'll stay here and have some fun." Red said as she loaded her wrist guns with darts.

"I have other job to do. And we better move before Tommy Merlyn and Jason Todd catch up with us." Silencer said.

* * *

**The Longbow Hunters are more or less in the background here, the story is setting up the sequel I plan in Summer 2019.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	4. Facedown

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _**DC ****Comics**_** or the CW TV shows _Arrow_,_ The Flash_, _Supergirl_, _Legends of Tomorrow _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"Who the hell is helping her?" Laurel wondered.

"I've seen these darts before." Shiva said as she examined the red darts.

"Who uses them?" Henry asked. "And for that matter, is it just me, or did everyone else feel like few moments before we passed out, someone pressed "mute" button?"

"_The Longbow Hunters. He's back…_" Shiva realized, whispering quietly.

"Who?" Oliver asked. "Who's back?"

"No one of your concern." Shiva said bluntly as she raised her voice to normal. "There is another source of rejuvenating waters here. The Lazarus waters. It's how my sensei was able to prolong his life. It appears Jade and her associates want to claim it."

"We cannot let that happen." Laurel said.

"I thought I saw a map in Jade's lab on her boat. Maybe she was looking for it." Henry remembered.

* * *

"I will not let her or those fools desecrate sensei's well." Shiva said as they were in her car, while she was driving down the road.

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked as she followed her with Oliver, Barbara, Sara, Henry, Roy, Dick, Dinah, Tatsu and Mia.

"Who are your enemies?" Oliver asked. "We deserve to know who are we facing."

* * *

"They're coming." Red said as she looked through the goggles.

"We have what we sought." Bear said as he picked some vials of bright emerald liquid.

"The pit will wither." Red Dart said. "Go. We will deal with them."

Bear got on his bike and drove away.

Red loaded her wrist guns as Jade sharpened her claws.

"What did you do?" Shiva growled as she and the rest showed up.

"We've done our job here." Red said.

"You're outnumbered. Give it up. It's over." Oliver said.

"No. Now it's fun." Red Dart smirked as she fired darts from her weapon.

"Move!" Henry yelled as they dodged her darts. Two of them hit Henry in the chest but didn't pierce the Kevlar.

Then, some ninjas showed up as they attacked. Dinah knocked some of them away with her Canary Cry as Oliver, Roy and Mia used their bows to block their attacks.

Dick, Laurel and Sara were engaging the ninjas with their batons.

Oliver dodged the sword of one of the ninjas and knocked him back, while Roy grabbed another one with his metal arm and threw him away. Oliver then hit another ninja in his chest before he kicked him in the chest.

Roy blocked Jade's claws with his bow before hitting her in her hip and punching her with his metal arm, knocking her down. Jade got up and swung her claws again but Roy jumped back and kicked Jade in her face as she fell down.

Jade jumped back as Roy swung his bow. Roy aimed at Jade's head but Jade ducked, dodging Roy's attack and trying to slice him in the chest but Roy jumped back as her claws scratched his jacket. Jade lunged at Roy but he fired a bola arrow, restraining Jade to a tree.

Tatsu clashed her sword with another of the ninjas before she ducked and sliced his feet, making him fall down before she knocked him out.

Barbara dodged as one of the ninjas threw a punch and she grabbed his arm and hit him in the chest and the stomach and the face before she knocked him down with a kick to his chest.

Helena rolled away as one of the ninjas attacked with his spear before she fired a bolt that exploded into a net, ensnaring more of the ninjas.

Red Dart fired another dart but Mia dodged and fired an explosive arrow. Red Dart rolled away as Mia smirked. "Didn't I beat you before?"

"You must be thinking of one of my imitators." Red Dart smirked before she fired a dart. Mia dodged but the dart suddenly exploded in blinding light as she covered her eyes. Red Dart fired another dart that hit Mia in the neck and electrocuted her as she screamed and fell down.

Dick jumped at two ninjas and kicked them, knocking them down as Laurel dodged and blocked the sword of one of the ninjas with her baton and kicked him in the stomach. Laurel then hit another one in his head and knocked him down before Sara jumped at a ninja behind Laurel, who was about to attack her.

"Nice." Laurel smiled.

"You gotta watch your back, sis." Sara quipped.

Dinah blocked the axe of another ninja with her bo staff before she hit him in the leg, causing for him to fall down and she knocked him out. Two ninjas attacked her but Dinah hit them with each end of her staff, knocking them down before she spun around with her staff, knocking the remaining ninjas around her down.

Henry dodged as one of the ninjas attacked him with his sword before he grabbed him by his hands and knocked him down. Another attacked with his mace but Henry dodged again and kicked him back. They surrounded Henry, who realized that, while he was a skilled fighter, he couldn't take them all on alone.

Sara then jumped at one of the ninjas and knocked him down as they engaged her. Sara blocked a sword with her baton and knocked one of the ninjas down before she kicked another one in his face, causing for him to fall down and Oliver shot the remaining ninjas down with his bow and arrows and Tatsu jumped to help and sliced down the rest.

"Just like old times." Henry said. "Except you're the one saving my ass." Then, he glared at the scene.

Mia panted out as she pulled the dart in her neck out.

"Poor Mia Dearden. No mother. No father. No brothers. All alone." Red Dart smirked, about to finish her off.

"She's not alone!" Henry yelled, pulling out his gun and firing.

Red Dart hissed as the bullets grazed her shoulder before she fired a flashbang dart that blinded everyone upon explosion.

"They got away." Shiva said as Red Dart vanished.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? The next chapter will be a concluding epilogue to this story, since I mentioned in the beginning that it would be much shorter than other stories.**

**Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _**DC ****Comics**_** or the CW TV shows _Arrow_,_ The Flash_, _Supergirl_, _Legends of Tomorrow _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

"Sensei… I failed you." Shiva knelt down and said a prayer in Chinese as she put the urn full of ashes onto the alter.

"I'm sorry." Laurel said as she and Sara put a hand on Shiva's shoulder, while she was wiping her eyes. "He seemed like an honorable man."

"It matters not." Shiva said. "I will avenge him one day, when I find, who poisoned him." She turned to Laurel and shook hands, seeming grateful as she smiled. "Thank you. I owe you a debt that will not be easy to repay but I will."

"You're… you're welcome." Laurel said hesitantly.

"I will find out who poisoned my master. And kill them." Shiva vowed.

"Is there anything we can do to—"

"I appreciate your offer but this is a path I must follow alone." Shiva declined. "But should I need your help—"

"Next time, no kidnapping, just ask politely, please." Laurel deadpanned as Shiva laughed, to her and everyone else's surprise. The stoic assassin finally laughed for the first time since they have met.

"You have shown great potential and I do not know how to repay you… you helped me back in Hong Kong and… I think I would like if you became my student, Laurel." Shiva offered, to everyone's surprise.

"Whoa, you want her to be an assassin?" Helena realized.

"You do realize we'll have a problem." Henry said.

"I…" Laurel paused, considering. "I mean… I'm not sure—"

"Yes, your moral code and conscience. You do not kill unless you deem it necessary. At least you are not as naïve as Bruce is. However, I am certain, if you like, that I could beat that your moral code and conscience out of you." Shiva said.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm honored but… I'm not an assassin." Laurel tried to explain.

"Unlike your sister." Shiva agreed. "I have no heir. My daughter has turned her back on my ways. _Having the knowledge_ of a thing is not the same as _doing_ a thing, just for reminder. You may use my teaching as you wish."

"I…" Laurel was hesitant as it sounded almost the same like Ra's al Ghul "offering" Oliver to take his place. "I need to think about your offer."

"Of course. But I want you to know, there is storm coming. A battle that you need to be ready for. You and all your friends. You need to keep both eyes open." Shiva said before walking away.

"What the hell…" Oliver wondered.

"Great. More mysterious ninja mumbo jumbo." Henry muttered.

* * *

"I'm not an assassin." Laurel said before turning to Sara apologetically. "No offense."

"None taken." Sara smiled. "Shiva is not as unreasonable as some of the members of the League. Who knows, it can be useful."

"I wonder what battle was she talking about though." Oliver said.

"Good question." Tatsu nodded as she looked at the horizon of the city.

"I know it brings back bad memories." Oliver assured her.

"But we've come a long way since then." Henry nodded as he hugged Mia.

"Thanks." Mia smiled. "You saved me."

"You're my family, Mia." Henry hugged her tightly. "I'm not gonna lose another family again."

* * *

_**Ten years ago, Hong Kong**_

_"I killed a man today. And I don't know the reason." Oliver said as Maseo was slicing some vegetables._

_"Sometimes it's better that way." Maseo said._

_"Blindly following orders is better?" Oliver scoffed._

_"Focused." Henry corrected. "You need to focus on what you might lose if you fail." He reminded as he turned to Akio. "I'm focusing on that if I fail, I might never see my family again. You should do the same."_

_"How can you just follow orders like that with no remorse?" Oliver scoffed._

_"You know nothing about me. What I do. Or why I do it." Henry said, glaring. "Don't assume you know me."_

_"Then enlighten me." Oliver snapped._

_"I know that you lost Sara after your friend Slade lost his marbles. They've been watching you. Look, I'm sorry for what happened to your friends, I really am but don't you think I went through something similar too?" Henry said as Oliver realized that Henry didn't like being here any more than he did._

_"What happened to you?"_

_"I lost someone I care about too before I landed here." Henry snapped as Oliver saw the pain and loss in his eyes._

_"I'm sorry." Oliver said lowly with guilt in his voice._

_"Just don't assume you know why I do what I do." Henry snapped as he entered his room. Oliver approached Akio as he persuaded him to borrow the laptop as he looked up information on Henry Fyff before he plugged in Adam Castwick's flash drive as he was getting more and more disturbed by what he was reading._

* * *

_Henry was helping Tatsu cook and as Henry was alone in his corner, Oliver approached him. "Look, I think we may have gotten off the wrong foot and… I think I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have been so judgmental."_

_Henry sighed. "No hard feelings, Queen."_

_"Call me 'Oliver'. Or 'Ollie'." Oliver said. "Look. I'm sorry. I didn't know about your daughter." Henry raised his brows. "I looked some things up and I may have used one or two tricks you taught me. I'm really sorry for judging you."_

_Henry sighed. "I don't blame you. It's OK."_

_"Waller's threatening your sister and nephew too?" Oliver asked._

_Henry sighed. "Not exactly. If I don't do this, she'll make sure I'll spend the rest of my life behind bars and I'll never see them again."_

_"I… I don't even know what to say." Oliver said._

_"Just don't look at me with those pitiful eyes and we're good." Henry said, leaving the room._

_"Fair enough." Oliver muttered._

* * *

_Henry was approaching the Yamashiro house as Oliver went out with Tatsu, visibly upset. "What's going on?"_

_"Maseo might be in trouble. We gotta head to the docks." Oliver said. "You wanna…"_

_"Yeah." Henry nodded as they entered Tatsu's car._

* * *

_"Shouldn't we get out, look around or something?" Oliver asked as they were on a stakeout at the docks._

_"In this place? At this hour? That's a very efficient way to get yourself killed." Tatsu scoffed._

_"How the hell did you survive two years on Lian Yu with this attitude?" Henry muttered before he and Tatsu noticed the look in Oliver's eyes. "You're afraid."_

_"Thank you, then… we'll wait, then." Oliver said. "Gaijin."_

_"What?" Tatsu turned to him, confused._

_"Maseo called me that before he left. I looked it up and it wasn't in my Chinese dictionary." Oliver said._

_"It's Japanese, Ollie." Henry said._

_"It means "foreigner". "Outsider"." Tatsu explained as she turned to Oliver. "You."_

_"It means you, too. You're Japanese living in Hong Kong." Oliver said as Tatsu looked hurt. "I'm sorry."_

_"If that's a line you use to seduce girls, I wonder how the hell were you so charming." Henry muttered._

_"Are you always this snarky?" Oliver turned to Henry, annoyed._

_"Only when I'm around tactless, dumb morons like you." Henry glared at him._

_Oliver sighed, realizing that Henry's attitude was becoming a lot like Slade's as he decided to watch his tongue and ignore Henry._

_"Why did you leave Japan?" Oliver asked Tatsu._

_"It wasn't safe for us there." Tatsu explained._

_"Why?" Oliver asked._

_"We upset some very powerful, dangerous men." Tatsu said, fear in her eyes._

_"Who?" Oliver asked._

_"You ask a lot of questions." Tatsu pointed out._

_"That's what me and Maseo tell him." Henry nodded before they noticed some men showing up. "Shu gang."_

_"Rivals of the Triad, they control this port." Tatsu said._

_"There's only one way to find out if they know something about your husband." Henry suggested._

_"Yeah." Oliver nodded as he went out._

_"Not like that, you idiot." Henry groaned as Shu gang knocked Oliver and started to beat him up._

_Tatsu then showed up, slicing the thugs down with her katana as Henry showed up, shooting some of them down before Tatsu neared the blade to the throat of the last thug._

_"I'm here looking for my husband. Thin beard. Long hair. Japanese." Tatsu demanded._

_"Try again." Tatsu warned, about to slice his throat._

_The man said something in Chinese before switching to English. "I don't know anything!"_

_"A.R.G.U.S. That must sound familiar." Henry said, pulling out his gun and aiming at his head._

_"I don't know anything!" The man protested. Henry clicked the safety as Tatsu was about to slice the man's throat. "Except… three men, these A.R.G.U.S. They work for them. Worked."_

_"What do you mean?" Tatsu asked, dread on her face._

_"They're all dead." The man said. "Killed by Triad. A few hours ago."_

_Oliver and Henry looked at Tatsu in sympathy as her face was full of sadness and grief._

* * *

_"I… I'm sorry about your husband, Tatsu. Both of us." Henry said as they were nearing her apartment._

_"What do I tell him?" Tatsu asked, sad. "How do I tell my son his father is dead?"_

_She opened the door and saw Maseo and Akio lying on the floor._

_"Where have the three of you been?" Maseo asked as Oliver, Henry and Tatsu looked surprised to see Maseo alive and then relieved before she hugged Maseo. "What's going on?"_

_"You're home. I was so worried." Tatsu sobbed._

_"I know. I'm sorry. I should have called. Waller changed orders and brought me in." Maseo explained. "We were in lockdown tonight because three agents got killed."_

_Tatsu kissed Maseo as Akio groaned. "Gross."_

_Henry laughed. "That kid reminds me of my nephew. God, my sister would get a heart attack if I didn't make it home alive." He realized as he remembered his work as an investigator. "Do you ever think either of us makes it home alive, Ollie?"_

_"I'd like to believe it. Some of us are not that lucky." Oliver said, remembering Sara and Slade._

* * *

_One day, Henry was helping Tatsu and Akio with his homework before China White entered._

_"Good evening, Miss Yamashiro. Is your husband home?" White asked as Henry and Tatsu stepped protectively in front of Akio._

_"Akio, go to your room." Tatsu ordered in Japanese._

_"No, boy. Stay." White said in Japanese as Akio was about to run._

_"Don't you dare talk to my son!" Tatsu snarled._

_"What do you want?" Henry demanded._

_"Quaint house, for a spy." White looked around. "Who are you? Another one of A.R.G.U.S. operatives?" She picked the katana from the stand. "No matter. I will kill you quickly."_

_"Akio, run!" Tatsu ordered in Japanese. "Go with him!"_

_Henry protested. "Wait, what about—"_

_"Go!" Tatsu ordered as Henry ran with Akio._

* * *

_"I'm sorry. I wanted to help but Tatsu said—"_

_"You did the right thing." Oliver assured Henry as Maseo was comforting Akio. "We'll get her back."_

* * *

_As Oliver infiltrated the compound and was helping Maseo fending off some of the Chinese soldiers, Henry entered with a gun, shooting them down before Oliver planted a tracker on one of the Triad's men._

* * *

_"Clever move." Henry said, wearing a disguise as they entered the Triad's nightclub with Oliver and Maseo being forced to face China White._

_As he heard gunshots, Henry knocked one of the guards out and took his gun before he shot down the Triad men chasing Oliver, Tatsu and Maseo._

_"Move! Run! Go!" Henry ordered._

* * *

_"Thank you." Maseo told Oliver and Henry gratefully. "You saved my wife. I owe you both a debt I can never repay."_

* * *

_Henry was walking down the street before Waller approached him from around the corner._

_"Quite a gambit. But I expected something like this. Trying to run, Mr. Fyff?"_

_"I'm not gonna help you blackmail an innocent family to make Oliver go through this. And I swear, if you hurt my family, I will expose every black op you ever ran and make sure you face the Supreme Court." Henry snarled._

_"You sure about that?" Waller offered._

_"What?" Henry asked, not understanding._

_"I don't need you anymore, Fyff." Waller said. "Right now, Mr. Queen and the Yamashiros are greater assets to me than you. You taught Queen everything you know and he has shown that he is capable of more than you could ever be. However, I have no use of you."_

_Henry snapped. "If you're gonna kill me, go ahead. But leave my sister and nephew alone."_

_"I'm not going to kill you. I'm giving you a chance to go home." Waller said._

_"What?" Henry asked, confused._

_"The deal was that you teach Mr. Queen what you know and you can go home. Or would you like to stay, so that I change my mind? Walk away and go back to your sister and nephew in Gotham. While you still can. You have no idea how angry I am right now and be lucky I'm focusing it only on two people at the moment." Waller said and Henry considered his options._

* * *

_**Present**_

"We've all come a long way since then." Oliver nodded.

"What is Shiva planning though?" Laurel wondered.

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

"Well?" Richard Dragon asked.

"We have a lead." Red Dart said as Dragon pulled out his phone.

* * *

"You are a fool to poison O-Sensei. You betrayed us." Shiva growled.

"_Jade did. Not me._" Dragon protested.

"Per your orders." Shiva said. "I'm not an idiot, Richard."

"_Don't be so melodramatic, Sandra._" Dragon said. "_I have another offer for you. A worthy opponent._"

"What makes you think I won't stop to kill you for poisoning sensei?" Shiva challenged.

"_Tommy Merlyn. Son of Malcolm Merlyn. Are you up for the challenge?_" Dragon asked as Shiva paused, considering.

"I'll be in touch." Shiva hung up.

* * *

_**Elsewhere, Hindu Kush**_

Tommy Merlyn and Jason Todd were at the mountain range, looking at the map.

"The temple of Ashkiri is somewhere here." Tommy said.

"Another Lazarus pit?" Jason asked.

"Guess we'll see." Tommy said.

* * *

_**Two years later**_

Laurel entered Shiva's dojo.

"I'm surprised you accepted my offer." Shiva said.

"You've seen how dangerous and dishonorable they are." Laurel said.

"You're a fierce warrior but you lack grace, control." Shiva picked a bo staff. "You need to separate the warrior from mother, husband, friend… all of it."

"I'm ready to show you." Laurel said as Shiva swung her staff but Laurel dodged.

* * *

**The sequel with the Longbow Hunters will be in June 2019 as I have mentioned before.**

**If I get another idea and inspiration for the saga to continue, I will write it.**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
